


Juguemos un juego

by Kikinu



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Post-Movie(s), Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué haces cuando estás en medio de una demanda contra tu ex mejor amigo? Eduardo está seguro que hacer piecitos no es lo más recomendable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parte I

** Juguemos un juego **

 

Gretchen pega un respingo y Eduardo la mira, algo preocupado.

 

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

 

La abogada asiente, para luego mirar hacia el otro lado de la mesa, como buscando algo. La mujer abre la boca como si fuera a decir algo, mas luego calla.

 

— Si, no te preocupes, sigamos.

 

Eduardo asiente pero, entonces, nota como algo roza su pie. Se sobresalta un poco, pero no lo demuestra. Mira hacia el frente, a las tres personas al otro lado de la mesa.

 

¿Es posible que…?

 

Vuelve a sentir el roce y no lo duda, alguien quiere jugar a los piecitos con él. Delpy no debe ser porque está mucho más concentrada en los papeles frente a ella y duda que sea Sly. Solo queda una opción y Eduardo realmente quiere golpear a esa opción.

 

El roce deja de sentirse y, entonces, Eduardo patea.

 

— ¡Auch! — grita Marilyn Delpy, la abogada de Mark.

 

— Y-yo lo siento. — se disculpa Eduardo.

 

Mark esboza una sonrisa y el pie vuelve a sentirse rozando la pierna de Eduardo. Este último mira al castaño. Ese maldito idiota, ¿qué rayos cree que hace? Va a patearlo, pero por temor a golpear nuevamente a la abogada de la defensa, se queda quieto.

 

El pie de Mark (porque, por la expresión que tiene en el rostro, ese pie es de Mark) acaricia la pierna de Eduardo, subiendo lentamente. El brasilero se plantea ponerse a gritar, pero está seguro de que sería imposible probar que Mark lo está… ugh, tocando. Maldito acosador.

 

Eduardo intenta mirarlo a los ojos, pero su antiguo amigo mira su cuaderno, en el que el brasilero imagina, está escribiendo códigos o simplemente haciendo garabatos.

 

El pie sigue acariciando su pierna, hasta que siente como este comienza a subir. Eduardo traga en seco al sentir como Mark presiona suavemente su entrepierna. ¿Qué mierda cree que está haciendo ese condenado hijo de puta?

 

Levanta la pierna un poco, para evitar que el muchacho siga tocándolo. Al hacerlo, el pie de Mark termina sobre su rodilla. Entonces sus miradas se cruzan y el castaño sonríe muy levemente, casi como si siguiera serio. Sabe lo que significa. Mark lo está desafiando.

 

Ese jodido hijo de perra. No solo diluye sus acciones, no, además lo desafía a que… a que… ¡a que se toquen en medio de una audiencia! Como lo odia. Eduardo realmente odia seguir siendo incapaz de negarse a nada de lo que Mark proponga.

 

Sin hacer mucho ruido, se quita un zapato, para luego estirar la pierna hasta alcanzar con su pie el de Mark, que había vuelto a su lugar. Se alegra al notar como el otro se sobresalta al notar el contacto. Sus miradas vuelven a cruzarse.

 

Alguien le pregunta algo a Mark y este responde, sin dejar de mirarlo.

 

Comienza a acariciar el pie de su antiguo compañero, el cual imita el gesto. El pie de Mark vuelve a estar rozando su pierna, aunque ya no se miran.

 

Eduardo siente como la caricia sube lentamente, hasta volver a la entrepierna. Mark empieza a presionar suavemente y el brasilero siente como la temperatura sube en el cuarto. O quizás sólo aumenta en su cuerpo, no importa.

 

Mark aleja el pie luego de unos segundos y, entonces, el de Eduardo se acerca a la pierna del muchacho, haciendo un camino similar. Sonríe levemente al notar un estremecimiento en Mark al llegar a la entrepierna de este.

 

Presiona suave y su antiguo compañero se endereza. A Eduardo le gustaría reírse. A pesar de que fue Mark quien comenzó con todo eso, sigue siendo tan nulo para esas situaciones como años atrás.

 

Entonces recuerda que lo está demandando por haberlo traicionado y se aleja rápidamente.

 

¿Qué mierda hace? Mark lo mira, algo herido. ¿A qué están jugando? Ya no son nada, no pueden estar haciendo esto.

 

— Bien, entonces iremos a un descanso.

 

La voz de Gretchen lo saca de sus pensamientos. Se para apresurado, para no tener que ver a Mark.

 

Sube al ascensor y se apoya contra la pared de este, cerrando los ojos. No va a resistirlo mucho más. Extraña a Mark, mierda.

 

— Wardo…

 

El susodicho abre los ojos, sorprendido. Mark acaba de subir al ascensor y parece agitado. Obviamente ha corrido hasta ahí (y tiene muy mal estado físico). La puerta se cierra tras ellos y Eduardo puede ver la mirada preocupada de la abogada de Mark.

 

Mierda.

 

— Mierda, Mark.

 

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Parte II

**Parte II**

 

— Mierda, Mark…

 

El susodicho sigue intentando recuperar el aire, mientras Eduardo maldice el condenado día que abrió la puerta de su nuevo dormitorio en la Universidad y de otro lado estaba Mark Zuckerberg, su compañero de cuarto.

 

— Hablemos. — No es ni una pregunta, ni una sugerencia. Mark lo está exigiendo, le está ordenando que hablen.

 

Y Eduardo no puede odiarlo más, porque lo ha dejado medio duro, con ganas de golpearlo y follarlo y todo está mal y es culpa de Mark.

 

— Todo esto es tú culpa. — pero, por lo visto, decirlo no cambia nada. — Me bajo en el siguiente piso.

 

Esa misma noche comprenderá que decir eso ha sido el peor error (o el mejor, depende de cómo se miren) de toda su vida. Porque Mark no es idiota. Y si tú le dices a Mark que en el próximo piso te bajas y Mark quiere hablar contigo, Mark va a hacer algo.

 

Jodido Mark.

 

Eduardo se tambalea un poco cuando el ascensor se detiene abruptamente. Mira al que una vez fue su mejor amigo.

 

— ¿Qué mierda…?

 

Pero no llega a terminar la pregunta, porque ve como Mark suelta el único botón rojo de la consola.

 

— Tenemos que hablar. — y ahora si suena un poco más a pedido, pero la orden sigue estando y Mark sigue con su expresión de _nada me interesa_ y Eduardo no puede evitar tomarlo de las solapas del saco y empujarlo contra la pared.

 

— ¿Qué no entiendes que no quiero hablar? Eres un…

 

— Gilipollas. Lo sé. Lo entendí.

 

Eduardo golpea la pared, porque no quiere pegarle a Mark y que luego este lo demande por violencia. Finalmente cede. Al fin y al cabo, con Mark siempre ha cedido.

 

— ¿De qué quieres que hablemos? ¿De cómo eres el peor amigo de la historia? ¿De cómo me clavaste un jodido puñal por la espalda?

 

Mark no dice nada, pero lo mira a los ojos. Eduardo nunca tuvo tantas ganas de golpearlo. Él nunca…

 

 No están seguros de cuál de los dos comienza el beso. Quizás es Mark, que ya no soporta que lo insulte pero que no sabe qué replicar. O, a lo mejor, es Eduardo, que _realmente_ necesita golpear a Mark de alguna forma.

 

Sea como sea, se besan. Se besan y comprenden que están encerrados en un ascensor y que tienen una hora para almorzar y lo único que quiere Eduardo es almorzarse a Mark.

 

Comérselo entero.

 

Antes de ser conciente de ello, sus manos ya se han metido debajo de la camisa de Zuckerberg. Tampoco es como si Mark se quedase paralizado, porque su rodilla hace presión contra la entrepierna del brasilero y… oh.

 

¿Por qué nunca hicieron esto antes?

 

Pero no puede seguir pensando en eso (no puede seguir pensando), porque la espalda de Mark vuelve a chocar contra la pared y el jadeo que suelta el chico es tan increíblemente… increíble, que Eduardo no puede hacer otra cosa que morderle el cuello.

 

Hay más jadeos y las camisas caen al suelo y ¿en qué momento Mark ha enroscado las piernas en su cintura? Seguro fue después de que se quitaran los pantalones. Aunque tampoco recuerda cuándo fue eso.

 

— Wardo… Wardo…

 

Mark suplica, _suplica_ , y Eduardo quiere, realmente quiere darle todo. Porque Mark es tibio y a Eduardo le encantan sus labios, sus ojos, sus rulos y ese calor…

 

Porque mentiría si dijera que nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza hacer algo así con Mark. Siempre era la primer respuesta que se le ocurría, aunque nunca la hubiese llevado a cabo. Cuando Mark hacía algo que le gustaba, cuando hacía algo que le hacía odiarlo. Siempre, siempre.

 

Entonces lo baja y lo da vuelta y Mark se queja un poco cuando su frente golpea la pared. Pero no importa, porque están borrachos de calor y de eso que siempre ha estado ahí pero que nunca dejaron salir y…

 

— Wardo… Wardo…

 

Y Eduardo no quiere seguir escuchando como pronuncia su nombre, porque si sigue así lo va a perdonar y… No, no. No puede perdonarlo. No después de todo lo que pasó. No después de que no le pidiera perdón. No.

 

Así que mete dos dedos en la boca del castaño. Aparentemente funciona, porque ahora Mark está entretenido lamiéndolos.

 

— Mierda, Mark... No sabes cuanto te odio. Eres una mierda, un maldito gilipollas.

 

Mark suelta algunos quejidos, pero sigo lamiendo y el brasileño le muerde el cuello. El castaño sigue en lo suyo y Eduardo pega sus caderas contra el trasero de Mark y… _ohmierdasanta_. La gloria. La maldita y jodida gloria.

 

— Mark… Mark… mierda, Mark. Te odio tanto, tanto, Mark.

 

Mark gruñe un poco y Eduardo sabe qué va a pasar y lo qué tiene que hacer porque, mierda, tantas veces le hubiese gustado… tantas veces.

 

Se quita la ropa interior y hace lo mismo con la de Mark. _Mierdamierdamierda_. Se siente tan bien, que Eduardo podría correrse solo sintiendo la piel de Mark, así. _Sisisisiasí_.

 

Mark sigue sin hablar cuando Eduardo quita los dedos de su boca y los dirige a su trasero. Solo se permite soltar un pequeño quejido cuando uno de los dedos del moreno se mete en su culo y otro cuando a ese primer dedo se le suma un segundo.

 

— Mierda, Mark. Esto es tú culpa. Te dije que no quería hablar. Mierda, mierda. _Mierdamierdamierda_.

 

Mark sigue sin hablar, pero gira un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para que el brasilero pueda besarlo con todo lo que tiene dentro.

 

El gruñido que emite el castaño cuando Eduardo saca sus dedos y mete su polla se pierda en la boca del mismo Eduardo, que de pronto ve puntos blancos tras sus párpados cerrados.

 

Mark está tan caliente y tan apretado y Eduardo está tan jodidamente enamorado de él que toda esa capa de odio con la que se había cubierto se desvanece y se pierde y ¿qué sentido tiene? ¿Qué sentido tiene estar alejado de Mark si lo único que quiere es estar con él y sufre estando lejos?

 

— Eres una mierda, una jodida mierda. Si no me hubieses traicionado Mark… si no lo hubieses hecho… mierda, Mark.

 

Mark llora. Mierda. Mark _está llorando_ y no puede odiarlo y amarlo más. Eduardo siente que va a explotar en un millón – un billón - de pedazos y lo haría gustoso, porque Mark llora y está caliente y estrecho y todo es extraño de mil formas distintas.

 

Se besan, con las lágrimas saladas de Mark mezclándose con sus lenguas y su sabor. Mark se estremece cuando Eduardo golpea cierto punto y entonces el brasileño lo sabe, es _ese_ punto y sigue intentando golpear ahí y de pronto Mark ya no está callado, sino que es un manojo de jadeos y gemidos.

 

— Mierda, Mark.

 

— Mierda. — jadea Mark y el morocho tiene ganas de reír.

 

El castaño acaba en la mano de Eduardo, contrayéndose y logrando que esa estrechez aún mayor haga que el brasileño termine dentro del muchacho.

 

Resbalan hasta caer al piso. Eduardo se sienta junto a Mark, el cual se gira, apoyando su espalda contra la pared.

 

Se quedan unos segundos en silencio, mientras esperan que sus respiraciones se normalicen.

 

— Wardo…

 

El susodicho cierra los ojos con fuerza. Realmente esperaba no tener que hablar con Mark. Lo siente: es el perdón, está pujando por salir.

 

— Wardo… Wardo…

 

— ¿Qué?

 

— Wardo…

 

— ¿Qué, Mark? ¿Qué?

 

Cuando Eduardo abre los ojos, tiene al rostro de Mark a unos centímetros del suyo. Mierda. Había olvidado lo celestes que son sus ojos.

 

— Lo siento, Wardo.

 

— Yo también lo siento, Mark.

 

Se besan y Eduardo sabe que ha perdido nuevamente.

 

***

 

— Disculpe, Gretchen, ¿verdad?

 

La rubia se gira, encontrándose a una mujer castaña.

 

— Si, usted es Marilyn, de la defensa, ¿cierto? — la susodicha asiente. — ¿Ocurre algo?

 

— El ascensor ha estado trabado los últimos cuarenta minutos.

 

— Puede usar la escalera. — dice la mujer, pensando que lo poco inteligente que es la otra abogada.

 

Marilyn se recuerda que es una adulta y que no debe golpear a la abogada contraria.

 

— Mark y el señor Saverin están en ese ascensor. Han estado ahí los últimos cuarenta minutos.

 

— Mierda.

 

***

 

Cuando el portero abre el ascensor, Gretchen y Marilyn encuentras a Mark jugando, con una expresión aburrida en el rostro, con su celular y a Eduardo escuchando música, también de su celular.

 

— Ya era hora. — dice Mark, saliendo.

 

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — pregunta Marilyn, mirando a su protegido con sospecha.

 

— Sin darme cuenta me apoyé en el botón que para el ascensor. ¿A quién se le ocurre poner un botón así? Es muy poco práctico. — dice el castaño y nadie nota la leve sonrisa que se le escapa a Eduardo.

 

— ¿Estás bien Eduardo? — cuando Gretchen lo mira, el brasilero tiene una expresión de fastidio.

 

— Si, pero quiero irme de aquí. Apresurémonos con esto, por favor.

 

— Claro. No te preocupes, en el almuerzo hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Solo queda firmar.

 

Mark mira, la sorpresa muy mal disimulada, a Marilyn, la cual asiente.

 

— Bien. Firmemos y acabemos con esto de una vez.

 

Avanzan hacia la oficina. Mas, antes de entrar, Marilyn se gira hacia el CEO de Facebook.

 

— ¿Seguro de que está todo bien? Acabamos de terminar con una demanda, no queremos otra mañana.

 

Mark mira como Eduardo entra en la oficina.

 

— Todo está bien.

 

FIN


End file.
